That Spells Owl
by Zarius
Summary: Keith is working on perfecting the sentence structure of a new beta escort model, until his curious friend Fred catches a critical error


**BLACK MIRROR:**

 **THAT SPELLS OWL**

 **WRITTEN BY ZARIUS**

* * *

Typing.

It's heartache.

The letters are laid out on the keyboard before you, all in the wrong order.

Christ, not even the alphabet is spelled correctly.

That's what awaits you as you leave this not-so-perfect world even for a minute to indulge in crafting fantasies for others, you are tasked with bringing to life in another reality what you cannot offer where you are presently.

People stutter, people stammer, they can't produce the words sometimes in presentations or speeches, so what makes you think you have the power to make the fiction surpass the reality?

Spell checker you ask, you must always use spell checker.

Connected to a vast library of proper pronounciations, capable of detecting a typo, all you have to do is screw up.

It won't judge you.

In the final assesment, that's all up to you.

Keith understood that as he typed in the instructions, the sentence structure, to the beta model of O.W.L, the latest line in a series of L.O.L models.

It was no joke, L.O.L.

 **L** adies **O** ff **L** imits.

A booming artificial escort enterprise, named the way they are for their difficulties passing legal channels, and sold at steep prices.

"Hey, it's late, you want to head out to Rousey's place?" Keith's friend asked as he entered the work cublicle, put on his coat and checked the time.

Keith turned his chair around, scratching the back end of his neck.

"Nah, nah I've got to get the typing right otherwise she'll just be uttering gibberish" Keith replied.

"I've never much cared for volume on these puppies" his friend added, walking over to the beta model and stroking her breasts firmly with both hands

"Hey, don't touch that" Keith cautioned.

"Oh pipe down, she does'nt feel it" his friend said in protest.

"She's meant to Fred, alright, that was the mandate that came in" Keith replied.

Fred suddenly had modest interest.

"Really now?" he asked, "They want emotion in motion? Why, does it give other customers a thrill? What happened to the chirpy inspirational speeches that let them know the loveless could be loved?"

"Some don't go for that, some don't want anything out of that" Keith explained.

"This is too weird, since when did this order come in? What changed the old man's mind?"

"It's got nothing to do with the old man, it's his son, he pointed it out"

"Pointed what out?" Fred asked

"He heard her speak alright" Keith revealed, the tension visible on his features as he straightened his tie, "He was down in the lab, he wanted a demonstration, I gave him one. She spoke, he listened, he went to the board, talked it over a bit, he came back and gave me the mandate. Old Man does'nt know about it"

"Then how can it go ahead? Everything goes through him" Fred continued. Keith just stared into him, depending on his friend's instincts to lead him down the neccersary deduction.

Fred did not disappoint.

"You telling me you're being privatley contracted? The young kid wants

"Ask her what her name is" Keith asked

"What? I know the broad's name. O.W.L is'nt it?" said Fred.

"Ask it" said Keith.

Fred walked up to the beta model, he took out a ciggerette from his pocket, he lit it.

"Ok lady, spell it out for me. What's your name?" he asked.

"Ow" she said

"Excuse me?" Fred asked, a little perplexed.

"Ow" she said.

"Spell it. Spell your name" Fred said, starting to get a little excited.

"O.W" she continued.

Fred was surprised, as well as a tad ecstatic.

"You dyslexic motherfucker, you spelt her name wrong in the protocalls did'nt you?" said Fred, his eyes gleeming with mischeivous intent.

Keith tensley wiped the sweat off his forehead and resumed working at the keyboard.

"Yeah, now I have to make sure I get the remainder down to a precise science" he explained.

"Hey, you know what O.W.L stands for right?" Fred asked

"It's supposed to stand for One Without Limits" Keith replied.

"No, no that's where you're wrong...now she's One Without. No wonder the kid started pining for her. Her name is pain, lack of compassionship counts as some kind of pain...yeah, it's endearing. Maybe he thinks he can complete her...but with a name like that...a status like that...she's the perfect fit for like-minded men who can't make the most of thier dicks"

"Sounds like you want to pitch this really badly" said Keith.

"Maybe I do, maybe the board need extra persuasion. I'll schedule an appointment in the morning" Fred said, taking one of the ciggeretts and plaing it in the Beta Model's mouth.

"Here doll, I think you'll be more in need of these every day than me" he said.

As Fred left, Keith's thoughts turned back to the reality he was, and the reality he was shaping for ...or O.W, and the power of typing in instruction after instruction.

It was heartache.

But typos in his world?

They were heartbreak.


End file.
